runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan talk:Kaiser Blade
From Commander Galaxy: I've addressed all issues on your forums. http://kaiserblade.it.cx/index.php?topic=105 Hopefully we're all well now. Thanks! kaiser Blade deserves so much better than me! I now realize it's to late for me to rejoin the glory that is kaiser Blade ~Farcrusader Yeah that's real clever you jerk. wow thats... sad ~merdu100 idiot Yeh get a life, you stand no chance against kb--CIS Dictator Silvabane 13:01, November 21, 2009 (UTC) All i say is.....BRING IT ON CURSADER! ~ TF TACOMAN The armies of the Blood Legion will march against Kaiser Blade and the Confederate Independant Systems. They WILL win. Armies? You do realize that RuneScape is a game, right? And you are one of the bigger jerks on it. You and your "righteous war to bring order and peace" is a laughable concept. But if you want a fight, you've got one. Name the time and place. You And WHAT Army? You arent even considred a Clan! Alright, Want A War? TELL ME! We WILL ELIMINATE YOU FROM RS!MUAHAHHAHAH@H!@!@@! ~Farcruasadars Mom Kaiser Blade. A request of mine. Kaiser Blade, I know you are aware of me. I must ask you to stop doing what you are doing. Do not allow yourselves to bully the weak. It is not stood for and is unjust! I stand for true justice, what you are doing is consuming those who cannot defend themselves. Only those who are prepared to fire should by fired at. As politely and logically as I can state, please stop your injustices and consider what you are doing before an action is made. ゼロウ 03:58, November 24, 2009 (UTC) "I stand for true justice" Yea, OK. Sure. But I stand for awesomeness. Wait, a sec, I think we're all getting a bit confused as to who is who and which side is good, bad, and in between. For 1, you sound like a nerd talking like you thik you so tuff. 2. why the hell r u in this? go away. and 3. your a noob. The Galactic Recap Let's break it down - This all started when we, Team Falcon, were spammed by some members of the Kaiser Blades, under the control of Farcrusader. We responded by spamming the living hell out of the Kaiser Blade's forums and messaging everyone pictures of dead/diseased dogs and the lyrics to "War", by Sick Puppies. After we learned that Farcrusader had spammed us without the leader's approval or knowledge, I apologized to the Kaiser Blades for this. The leader of the Kaiser Blades, SeriuS raiN, responded back by apologiing for Farcrusader's spamming, and had him demoted. Moving on - Farcrusader claimed that we spammed him first. Which we didn't. We have no reason to want to suddeny start flaming Kaiser Blades, a clan we've never heard of before, when we're currently engaged in a very unfriendly war with the Elite Hunters. And we'd have no reason to lie about it if we did spam them first. Well, Farcrusader was most unhappy when he discovered he had been demoted, so he left to start up his own little clan (emphasis on little) called the Blood Legion. He also has the same distorted idea that he's fighting for justice, order, and all of that other righteous nonsense which doesn't exist (In other words, he's making excuses). So the Kaiser Blades challenges him to a war, and he said it wasn't honorable since he was outnumbered. And now, as you cansee from his message above, it looks like he's gotten more groupies to back him up and fight against Kaiser Blades. We (Team Falcon) decided to ally with Kaise Blades because Farcrusader is being a noob, and we don't like noobs. Plus Kaiser Blades seem to be a fairly promising clan, so we might be able to help them out a bit. Now this new group, the Zuroth Triumvate (or something like that), seems to think that Farcrusader is a "true warrior" (referance to Basketcase, for all you Team Falcon members out there), and is being unjustly bullied by the Kaiser Blades. Yet they asked us, Team Falcon, for an alliance. So it looks as though they were not properly informed of the situation. But anyway, now that I've made this super-long post, everyone knows whats going on. :) Speech Nice speech, oh and Zerouh seems to be the bad guy for helping Blood Legion--CIS Dictator Silvabane 18:14, November 26, 2009 (UTC) It was actually me that put Blood Legion forward as a suggestion before I knew their past with KB. So, you can blame me and not Zerouh. Exo Malakai *Why did you do that when you knew what he was doing, farcrusader was at war with Team Falcon and KB and us but yet you still put him forward.--CIS Dictator Silvabane 07:48, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I didn't know he was at war with the elders, but I was aware that he had /some/ grievances with KB. But I've changed my support. Exo Malakai hello hi--Maskedman150 18:53, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Banner You guys ought a think about getting a new banner as it has incorrect info on it and i getting old 17:55, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ccleaner Well Kaiser Blade. Ccleaner was exactly the moron I predicted him to be. I am glad he gone now. ゼロウ 17:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *He aint gone yet (or is he?) but hopefully he will be soon 18:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hahahahahahahaha Kaiser Blade is LOSING its members. It will fall soon. It is not too late to apologize for you actions SeriuS RaiN. *Saddo you dont deserve to rejoin KB 09:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAH THOMAS ALLEN FROM VIETNAM IS A NOOB HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA OMG, Kaiser Blade is losing it's members. Well at least it HAS MEMBERS YOU RACKED-UP NOOBCAKE. Stay by yourself in your one-man clan. And seriously, what the blazes Chia? Farcrusader can be an Q-bag like above, and you just sit and scratch your backside, banning people who stand up to him. *Lol i think you need to calm down 22:15, December 17, 2009 (UTC) THOMAS ALLEN, 15 YEAR OLD, VIETNAM, WEASEL. NUFF SAID